<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Around You by Obsidian_Velvet_Heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759142">All Around You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Velvet_Heart/pseuds/Obsidian_Velvet_Heart'>Obsidian_Velvet_Heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Child Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fucked Up, Human Trafficking, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Racism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, beatings, mention of slavery, mention of the kkk, not for the easily offended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Velvet_Heart/pseuds/Obsidian_Velvet_Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some very extreme writting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adult/child - Relationship, man/boy/girl, woman/boy/girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Around You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.</p>
<p>FICTION<br/>FICTION<br/>FICTION </p>
<p>I DO NOT CONDONE OR SUGGEST ANY OF THESE ACTS.</p>
<p>READ THE TAGS<br/>READ THE TAGS<br/>READ THE TAGS</p>
<p>PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you know how many of us are out there? Who we are and where we are? How big our group of depraved misfits is?</p>
<p>Why do we do it and how? Do we find joy and satisfaction in it?</p>
<p>Sorry to tell you but no answer will ever be deemed good enough for you. You and society as a whole have already deemed us scum and we should be shot on sight. </p>
<p>So why even ask these question in the first place? Maybe it's because deep, deep down in you, you want to experience it, atleast once. You want to know what it's like to lick  a little girls cunt. You want to see how many fingers you need to use in order to open little baby boy up for your cock. You want to see how far down their throat you can shove your cock without killing them. You want to be able to train them to lick your cunt and teach then to fist you.</p>
<p>Just know that we are everywhere and we can be anyone. </p>
<p>The mother to loves to kiss her child on the mouth and gently insert her tounge inside. Who has her favorite pink strap-on dildo and is on her way to wake up her 5 year old daughter.The grandfather that just loves to have his baby boy bounce on his dick like if he were riding a horse. The aunt who always buys her little nieces new underwear and tells them to model them for her while she takes pictures for her friends online.</p>
<p>Those are just family members. Most families are stupidly blind or prefer to look the other way. Why rock the boat and potentially lose a provider just because they have "other" interest. And don't think for a second that a woman is not capable of doing any of these so called vile acts. Most of us "scum" get wet with the mear mention of fucking children. Some of the biggest suppliers of "entertainment" are women, specifically mothers.</p>
<p>It could be that well dressed lady, sitting in the park reading her newspaper. The reality is that her buyers have requested the perfect 4 year old black baby boy to have his asshole ripped open by her 200 pound german sheppard. I hear that they pay top dollar just for a 1 minute video and a fortune for the live feed. The beast has an above average cock and some of his play toys didn't make it in the end. Those videos start in the thousands. One of her loyal customers is a well know politician from a very conservative red state. Rumor has it that his wife is actually a bastard son he had with a high end prostitute. I'll let you know if it's true or not.</p>
<p>That orphanage that is run by nuns and located in the middle of nowhere. Where every weekend foreigners come with the hopes of finding their perfect son or daughter. Where the children are trained to bend over and show the potential customers their cunts or assholes. The right amount of money can buy you hours to fulfill your sexual needs and desires. A fortune could  buy you the right to end their life after you've had your fun. I heard that this specialty option is mostly bought by wealthy older women. Money can also buy you protection and make people look the other way. A certain police chief makes monthly visits. His preference is little latino boys no older than 2 and he hates to use any type of lube. </p>
<p>A handsome, charming, socially out going teacher who everyone loves and praises for being an advocate for under privileged children. Shows up to every function with his stunning wife, who's also his alibi, in case anything goes wrong. He specializes in gathering information on blond blue eyed little girls and brunettes with chocolate brown eyes and curly hair. He knows many people around the world would pay top dollar for a new toy. His other associates are in charge of handling the merchandise and making sure they get to whoever paid for them.</p>
<p>His true passion is little black boys. He loves the fact they they always seem to have a much rounder, fuller ass and slightly bigger balls. Once, he told me that little niggers are only good for fucking and fuck them he does. Almost felt bad for his last slave. The child was no more than 5 years old and he was plowing him at a brutal pace.  He loves to play master and slave games. Which is very fitting seeing as he comes from a long line of Klan members. </p>
<p>The wife once told me that his grandfather, in his teenager days, would go on "hunting" trips with other members of the Klan. They would pick their little targets, kidnap them and take them out into the thick wooded areas outside of his farm. The klan would take turns fucking and beating the kids. No child ever survived. The south is brutal.</p>
<p>I asked her once why she was confortable  telling me all this. According to her and her husband, Im not like those other spic women. I left it at that. I might be a fucking nasty perverted bitch but I'm not a stupid bitch. Don't really fancy being kidnap by the klan. </p>
<p>The young harmless looking babysitter, that every suburban house wife recommends because she is excellent at keeping the kids out of sight and quiet. Little do they know that she is very skilled at giving kids the right amount of meds to keep them somewhat alert but docile enough that they won't put up much of a fight. She has a hunger for baby cunt and the younger the better. Her goal is to tounge fuck her cunt but if she can't succeed then the asshole is her next target. She had a special set of anal beads made. One end goes in the cunt the other end goes in the ass. The fun part is that they vibrate. </p>
<p>The older janitor that cleans the multi-million dollar office building late at night. He waxes the floors and stocks the restrooms. He gets home after a long days work and is greated by his oldest son fucking his 7 year old sister on the couch. He is riding her like a dog rides his bitch. She is actually moaning and asking for more. The father has removed his pants and is stroking his hard cock. Instantly he is being his son and with a swift movement he is buried balls deep in his sons asshole. The 10 year old is used to it already that he has come to enjoy the burning stretch. The father sets the pace while his daughter is telling him to fuck him harder and faster. His hips are a blur from the vigorous movements and after a couple of minutes he reaches his bliss. </p>
<p>As for myself, I enjoy the feel of a baby cock in my mouth. Flicking my tounge over his sensitive baby balls. Licking all the way down to his asshole and diving right on in. Inserting one finger at a time until I have four inside his wet boy cunt, while my other hand is stroking my lube up strap-on. Then I go in for the real action. I slowly fill his cunt up and give him time to adjust and thats when the real fucking begins. Long hard strokes, making sure to always go balls deep. I would pick him up and use him like my own personal flesh light. Always making sure to tell him how tight his cunt is. His father is on the bed next to us fucking the literal shit out of his soon to go missing wife. He always wanted to know how it would feel to choke someone to death. His stupid wife made the mistake of trying to report him for child abuse. You never report a cop to the cops, specially if that cop is in charge of making certain situations do away. </p>
<p>I keep pounding his cunt trying to reach my own climax and when I did it felt glorious. A fuzzy, buzzing feeling that started at my toes and traveled all the way up to my pussy, making me squirt my juices al over the bed. A lay the little cunt down on the bed and move over to kiss his father. My soon to be fiancé.</p>
<p>So you see, we are everywhere and anywhere. We are fucked up in the head, murderers, lovers, husbands, wives, teachers, nameless faceless nobodies, upstanding good citizens, religious orders.  </p>
<p>Let us show you the pleasure that comes from knowing you can fuck anyone you want. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>